Four Girls Trapped in the Woods
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Wario lures Princess Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette deep into his not so peaceful woods and forces them to spend time in it together. But in doing so, he missed something. What did he miss?
1. The Not-So-Peaceful Woods

**Four Girls Trapped in the Woods**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: The elevator one that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus did was entertaining, at least back when his writing style was different. But my original intention for this was something else, although an old game from 1994 involving Toad as the main character gave me the inspiration I needed. Go figure.

* * *

Waluigi was at his taco stand in Seaside Hill, looking around and seeing that Daisy and Toadette were nowhere to be seen, before Wario showed up. "Hey Wario, have you seen Daisy or Toadette lately? I haven't seen them all day today."

Wario chuckled softly. "Relax. I took care of them. You won't have to worry about them for a while. Heh heh."

Meanwhile, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette were all walking together inside the Peaceful Woods.

"Wow, so you girls also got a letter saying to come here?" Toadette asked them.

"Yeah. Apparently someone invited us for a camping trip." Peach stated.

Daisy nodded. "I figured it would be nice to take a break from visiting Waluigi every once in a while!"

"Right there with you, sister!" Toadette agreed. "But why would they invite Rosalina? The other author hates her."

Rosalina folded her arms. "Maybe this author will go easy on me."

Suddenly, Wario popped out of the bushes. "Wah-hah! Welcome to my woods, ladies! From now on you will be forced to spend time together here, in the very same place where I got to torture that pathetic Toad!"

Toadette gasped. "Oh gosh, not this again!"

"You can't keep us here!" Peach exclaimed.

Rosalina looked around. "What's the point of keeping us here?"

Wario slapped himself. "**D'oh I missed** that! Oh wait! No I didn't! Wah-hah!" with that said, Wario disappeared into the bushes.

All four girls stood there for a moment, then Daisy broke the silence. "Oh well, at least this is an opportunity for the four of us to go camping together, which I'm sure will be fun!"

The other girls groaned half-heartedly, all of them aware that they have been lured by Wario into his woods, which couldn't go or end well. Or will it?


	2. All Baddies and No Bombs

A Fuzz suddenly jumped out of the bushes and in front of Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette.

"Oh gosh, what is that cute thing?" Peach asked, squealing a bit.

Suddenly, a whole pack of Fuzzes, Spuds and Squeaks jumped out from behind the bushes, all of them approaching the four girls.

"What are those things!?" Toadette exclaimed.

"I don't know, but they look both cute and mischievous!" Daisy assumed. "Unlike Wally, who is just mischievous. It's why he represents the Mischief Star Stamp from Mario Party 3, just like I-"

"Save it for later! Those things are getting closer!" Peach yelled as the group of Fuzzes, Spuds and Speaks started surrounding the four defenseless girls, while Wario was sitting on top of a tree, watching while eating popcorn.

"Wait! I know what to do!" Toadette claimed as she started spinning her pigtails, floating in the air as Peach, Daisy and Rosalina all grabbed her, floating them above the group of Wario's baddies and away to a different part of the woods.

"**_D'oh I missed!_ **Again!" Wario growled as he threw his popcorn to the ground.

"Hey, don't I get at least two lines for this chapter?" Rosalina asked.

"No!" the other three girls yelled in unison.


	3. Wario Wishes He Missed

Later that night, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette were all hanging inside a pink tent that they had put up, the three princesses wearing respective colored pajamas.

"Good thing I came prepared for this!" Peach stated.

"We all did! Except Rosalina. We're preppy princesses!" Daisy pointed out, causing Toadette to giggle and Rosalina to groan. "But seriously, what's that fat yellow man up to this time?"

"He probably just wants to see how we go about here. You know, with crazy antics and stuff like that." Toadette assumed.

Peach's stomach growled, prompting her to place her hands on it. "Ooh, speaking of crazy antics..." Peach bent over a bit and farted loudly, causing the other three girls to gasp.

"Oh no, not this again." Rosalina sighed, her hand over her face.

Peach giggled. "Excuse me! But I've been holding that in all day!" Peach lifted her leg, letting out another loud fart that puffed up her pink pajamas.

Daisy couldn't help but laugh. "Gassy as always, just like me!" Daisy lifted her legs up, letting out a louder, deeper pitched fart of her own.

"Wow. This is definitely a new one." Toadette thought. "Once again, it makes me glad to not have a nose."

"You know, come to think of it, we haven't broken wind all day." Peach mentioned. "These sting bombs of ours must have been building up all day!"

Daisy's eyes lit up. "You're right! And what better time to let loose than now!" Daisy allowed another deep pitched bout of flatulence to erupt from her royal bottom, both princesses continually ripping ass together as the gas filled the tent, causing it to stink.

Rosalina's stomach growled also, a loud, bassy fart coming from her butt. "You gotta be kidding me..." she thought, a wet fart coming out, causing a brown stain to appear on her butt. "Oh come on! Really?"

The other three girls laughed as Peach and Daisy continued dropping bombs together, their pajama bottoms continually puffing up. Toadette eventually joined in, letting out several high pitched poots of her own as the awful smell started lingering outside the tent. Two Pidgit that were on a branch above the tent were exposed to the lingering smell that rose up, both of them dropping dead next to the tent.

Meanwhile, Wario was watching from behind a bush through his binoculars, overhearing the sounds of loud, deep pitched flatulence with some high pitched pooting mixed in.

"Heh heh. This is good. This is very good." Wario thought.

Then, out of nowhere several Pidgit landed on a branch above Wario to get away from the smell that was coming from the girls' pink tent, the branch not being able to hold as it suddenly collapsed, landing on top of Wario as the Pidgit flew off.

"**_D'oh I_** wish I **_missed_** that branch!" Wario growled, being crushed by the branch, almost unable to move.


	4. Rosalina Gets Lucky For A Second

The next day, Toadette accidentally farted loudly, her dress being lifted which revealed her white panties, causing her to blush. "Oh gosh, even after last night, I'm still gassy?"

Daisy chuckled at Toadette's comment. "Oh don't worry Toadette. We're girls. And in these fanfics written by authors with the word Yoshizilla in their name, we're always gassy!" Daisy bent over, a loud and raunchy fart proving her statement true as it lifted her yellow dress and caused some of the nearby Fuzzes and Spuds to flee.

Toadette chuckled sheepishly in response. "Yeah, I guess."

Peach grabbed her butt cheeks, her fart being louder and raunchier than Daisy's. "Excuse me! Been holding that in since we drifted off to sleep last night."

All of a sudden, Rosalina gasped as her own butt decided to join in, accidentally farting loudly herself, her gas sounding wet as a brown stain appeared on the back of her dress. "Not again! Why does this keep happening to me?"

Before the other girls could say anything, Rosalina farted loudly again, her gas sounding wetter and juicier as the brown stain on the back of her dress got bigger. "I'll be right back..."

Rosalina ran behind a tree, grabbing her butt cheeks as more wet farts came out, much to her embarassment.

"Wow, this author must not like Rosalina either." Peach giggled, lifting her leg, a deep pitched poot escaping her royal butt.

"Either that or this author just likes to torture Rosalina as much as the other one does for the reason for this author being that it's fun!" Daisy assumed as she bent down, her butt facing Toadette as her deep pitched poot blasted Toadette in the face. "Aw yeah. That's what I'm talking about." Daisy sighed.

"No kidding!" Toadette stated, smiling while wafting her hand, despite not having a nose and being able to avoid smelling Daisy's gassy ass blast.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the bushes, Wario was creeping up to get a better look at the farting frenzy that was happening before him, but sadly Rosalina was squatting behind a nearby bush, her butt facing Wario. Rosalina grabbed her stomach, releasing another loud blast of gas that blew Wario away.

_**"D'oh I Mi-"**_ Wario crashed into a nearby tree, causing some of the nearby Beakers and Scrams and a few other creatures to run off.

Rosalina sighed of relief, both from having released her pent-up gas and for something good finally happening to her, but that good moment would not last as the tree that Wario rammed into fell right on top of Rosalina, crushing her.

The other three girls gasped, all three of the, farting in unison. "Don't you think we should help her?" Toadette assumed.

Daisy scoffed. "Nah. She may be a Peach rip-off, but given that she has the magic of the cosmos on her side, she can get out of that."

The other two girls shrugged in agreement with Daisy.


	5. Wanda's Wonderous Appearance

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette were still lost in the Peaceful Woods, the four of them walking through together. Along the way, both Peach and Daisy laughed as they let out loud bursts of flatulence that got louder and louder as they walked along, much to Rosalina's annoyance.

"Will the two of you please stop farting so we can figure out a way out of here?" Rosalina asked them, being impatient.

Daisy scoffed at Rosalina's question. "Says little miss poops a lot!" Daisy teased.

As Peach and Toadette laughed at Daisy's joke, Rosalina tried to make a comeback, but she accidentally farted loudly herself, her dress being lifted as it revealed her brown stained panties, which got browner and browner as Rosalina got down on her knees, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Oh why did Nintendo even create me!?" Rosalina exclaimed, having pooped yourself again.

Suddenly, a huge army consisting of Fuzzes, Spuds, Squeaks, Beakers, Scrams, Dovos and Spooks came out of every sets of bushes, all of them jumping and tackling the four girls, causing them to yell for help, not having any time to respond as they were all suddenly separated by the strange creatures as Wario popped up from behind a bush.

"Let's see how they deal with being seperated!" Wario smirked, before a bomb sudden fell from above and landed in Wario's hands.

"D'oh I-" The bomb exploded, leaving him covered in ash.

"Take that, you mean jerk!" yelled Wanda, who was floating right above him, shaking her wand after having made the bomb magically appear over him as she floated over to Birdo.

"So did you get him good?" Birdo asked Wanda.

"I sure did!" Wanda exclaimed, raising her wand in triumph.


	6. Dropping In More Ways Than One

Princess Peach found herself seperated from the others, seeing that she was alone. "Gosh, where am I?" she wondered.

Suddenly, a purple figure appeared before her. "Wario has seperated you from the others. My name is Katsini, and I'm your first opponent!" Katsini claimed, holding out his arms with his wand in his hand in a presentable fashion.

Peach titled her head in confusion. "First opponent for what?"

"If you want to find the others, you have to defeat me!" Katsini claimed.

Peach smirked. "Oh that will be easy." She turned around and bent over, grunting as a loud fart erupted out of her, blowing Katsini away as Peach sighed of relief, rubbing her butt as a deep pitched poot came out.

"Oh did I win?" Peach stated, her finger next to her face as she winked, farting again with delight.

* * *

Daisy was walking around, wondering where the other girls were. "Boy, that fat man sure is giving us a hard time." Daisy thought. "I wonder where the Peach and Toadette are..."

Suddenly, Tatanga hovered down out of nowhere in his ship. "Tatanga has returned! And now Tatanga is here to take back what Tatanga lost!"

"Why are you even here?" Daisy asked.

Tatanga rubbed his chin. "Tatanga doesn't know. Tatanga guesses as some sort of filler."

"Well, let me give you the royal sendoff!" Daisy stated as she turned around, farting loudly the same way Peach did earlier in this chapter, the raunchy gas blowing Tatanga away.

* * *

Rosalina woke up, getting up from where she was lying and looking around, seeing that she was inside a tree trunk. "Oh gosh, where am I now?"

Wario was standing outside the same tree that Rosalina was inside of, walking back a bit and body slamming the trunk, causing the ceiling Thwomp inside to come down, crushing Rosalina as Wario snickered sinisterly. "Drop that, _Rosetta_!"

* * *

Toadette was also walking through the woods, wondering where the two princesses and the rip-off were when she noticed Katsini and Tatanga bickering with each other, both of them arguing over who's better looking after they were both blasted away to that same place. Toadette simply shrugged and kept walking.


	7. What Wario Missed

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Toadette all continued walking through the forest, when they each saw each other somewhere in the very middle of the forest, with Toadette gasping and squealing in delight.

"Oh thank god I finally found you two!" Toadette claimed, being overly swept with happiness as tears of joy formed in her eyes, running to the two princesses and hugging them.

"No need to get all emotional, Toadette! We were only apart for a few chapters." Daisy pointed out.

"It feels like a lot longer to me!" Toadette stated, feeling glad that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey, where's Rosalina?" Peach asked, wondering where the cosmic princess went off to.

Toadette's smile disappeared, her raptured expression being replaced by apathy. "Never mind her. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus doesn't like her. And he convinced this author to also dislike her."

Both princesses shrugged, then Peach realized something.

"Hey guys, I think I know what it is that Wario missed when he trapped us here!" Peach claimed, the other two girls turning attentively to her.

"What? What?" Toadette eagerly asked.

"He missed the fact that Daisy and I are the two gassiest princesses alive! And that the only reason he farts a lot himself is because he spent a lot of time with me, as unofficially confirmed by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus!"

Daisy widened her eyes, smiling as she bent over, farting loudly to prove it. "You're right, Peach! You know what we can do about it, right?"

Toadette gasped. "Are you two planning to use your farts to destroy this entire forest?"

Peach giggled, bending to the side and lifting her leg, her following fart lifting her poofy pink dress. "Why, of course Toadette!"

Toadette thought for a moment. "Well, if it will get us out of this weird forest that Wario has us trapped in, then I guess we don't have a choice." she bent down, ducking for cover. "Do it quick!"

As Peach and Daisy bent over, Wario jumped down out of nowhere. "Hey! I didn't say that you two could-"

Alas, it was too late anyways. Peach and Daisy both farted with great power and length, which was strong enough to stink up the entire Peaceful Woods in a matter of seconds, making it less peaceful and more smelly as all of the trees caught fire and wilted away, the many creatures that resided in the forest running away in fear.

Toadette got up, gawking at the damage that was done as a result of the two sexy, yet stinky princesses. "Wow! You two never cease to amaze or annoy with your gas!"

Peach and Daisy both smiled, bumping their butts together as they both emitted huge farts in unison.

Meanwhile, Wario stood in front of the girls, his left eye twitching as his body was burned from the damage. "D'oh I Missed..." Wario silently muttered, before falling over, groaning in pain.

"Come on, girls! Let's go home!" Peach stated as Daisy and Toadette followed her out of the forest, their butts releasing cute poots every few instances.

"Yeah. I'm tired of this place!" Daisy admitted.

"Me too!" Toadette concurred.

Peach put her hand on her chin. "You know, I can't help but feel that we forgot something..."

* * *

Rosalina got up, groaning in pain as she looked around, seeing the burnt remains of the forest. "What...what happened?"

As Rosalina dusted herself off, a loud, deep pitched fart from her big butt caused a brown stain to appear on the back of her dress. "Oh come on! Not again!" Rosalina's next fart caused her to drop brownies into her panties. "Oh stop it!" Rosalina pouted as her butt continued dropping bombs to tease her.

_And that's why it sucks to be Rosalina in a Yoshizilla fanfic._

**THE END**


End file.
